Spark Ignighted
by PixiePenz
Summary: A TwiLuna shipfic. Contains shipping foals.


Ever since Twilight and her friends recovered me from the dark side, I've taken a liking to that certain purple unicorn. It's been a few years, and now that she's a princess, I think it's time I told her how I feel.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Your presence has been requested in Canterlot. More details will be explained with your arrival.

Sincerely,

Princess Luna

A few minutes later, Spike received the princess's letter.

"Twilight, it's for you!" "Why would Celestia send a letter at this time of night?" "I don't think this is from Celestia, Twilight." Twilight gasped and read through the letter. "Princess Luna wants to see me in Canterlot. Come on Spike." Twilight transported the duo to the Canterlot Castle. "Couldn't we just take..the..train?" Spike asked as he attempted to maintain his balance. "I'm sorry Spike, this is obviously important." Spike groaned as they approached the throne room. "Princess Luna, you want to see me?" "I believe I have a have a secret to confess. Ever since you and your friends rescued me from the darkness, I've had feelings for you." Twilight gasped. She'd never taking a liking to colts either, but had felt that Luna was way out of her league. "Princess, I'm flattered, but...I'm not sure it would work out. I mean, what would the ponies think? Equestria might not like the idea of two princesses dating." "Twilight Sparkle, let's not worry about they will think. Let's just think about now." Luna said as she leaned in and kissed Twilight. "Princess!" Twilight said. Before she knew it, her and Luna were on the castle floor making love. Alicorns can cast spells to change their gender, and in a desperate state, Luna did just that. Twilight had returned to Ponyville with a dark secret that she couldn't keep for long.

A few weeks after Twilight had found her love for Luna, she fell ill, or at least she thought she was sick. She'd been getting sick every morning for the past 6 days. She was shocked when she found the reason for her illness. "Your highness, you're expecting a baby." Twilight passed out at the news, only to awaken in a hospital bed surrounded by 5 worried ponies. "Twilight! Twilight are you OK?" The girls yelled. Twilight shot up out of her bed startled by the sudden noise. "Twilight, what in Equestria is goin' on?" AJ asked. "I guess I need to explain this." "Quite." Rarity added. "You see...I'm pregnant. "Oh Twilight, I'm so happy for you!" Rarity added. "Who's the lucky guy?" Applejack asked. "Well, 'he' is Princess Luna." Twilight added. As her friends looked at her in confusion, she added, "Genderbending spell." "Oh." The 5 mares said, seeming understanding the situation. "Now to alert the princess."

Dear Princess Luna,

I believe our 'meeting' a few weeks ago caused a little something. I'd like to notify you in person, so I hope to see you at the castle in Ponyville tonight.

Signed,

Twilight Sparkle

Luna was concerned. What had happened during their...wait. If Twilight is having a baby...I can't let her be a single mother to our child. I'm going to ask her. Luna spent about an hour looking for the perfect ring for her beloved. She'd had a set made in about 15 minutes. One with a six point star and another with a moon. Twilight would most likely agree that their foal shouldn't grow up with their parents living in two separate cities. She was willing to dwell with Twilight in Ponyville to keep their family in one place. The excitement just too much. Luna finally transported herself to Twilight's castle in Ponyville. "Keep it cool Luna. Don't make your excitement too obvious." Luna said before she opened the throne room doors. "Luna, I'm so glad you could make it!" "I heard there was a new development." "Oh, yes. I'm...We're having a baby." Luna was shocked. Her suspicions were true. "Twilight Sparkle." "Yes Princess?" "Luna kneeled down and exhibited the box from behind her back. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?" Twilight blushed. "Princess, I don't know what to say." "I'm prepared to move to Ponyville to keep our family in one place." "Well, then...yes." The duo began to plan their wedding. This had to be done before the baby was born. The wedding was four months later, and it had become obvious Twilight was expecting. The baby shower was in a couple months, leaving the newlyweds plenty of time to adjust to their new lives before preparing for the baby. Chaos arose when it was time for the baby's arrival. Honestly, Discord spent his day laughing at the agony. Twilight arose to severe contractions. Alarmed, she shook Luna awake. "Luna! Luna, it's time!" Luna sprung out of bed and immediately sent a letter to Celestia notifying her. Celestia arrived at the castle minutes later. Celestia forwarded the message to Cadence who arrived soon after shouting, "I'm an Auntie! I'm an Auntie!" Celestia yelled, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, tone it down!" Cadence blushed and quietly settled next to Luna.

A few hours later, cries came from the bedroom. It was over. "Come in." Twilight yelled to her spouse and sisters. "Meet the newest addition to the royal family, Princess Galactic Eclipse Sparkle." The 3 alicorns stared in awe at the small blue unicorn. She looked relatively like Luna as a filly, with the exception of her eyes. The young princess would be capable of great things, but wouldn't spend much of her life alone.

Four years later, the duo decided to have a 2nd child go keep Galaxia company. "The sky is magnificent tonight, Luna." Dusk Shine said. "Twilight Sparkle!" Luna yelped as a genderbent Twilight kissed her. The kiss soon led to making love while Galaxia was fast asleep across the hall. The big surprise was at the ultrasound 6 months later.

Apparently Twilight had cast a fertility spell on top of everything else. Luna was huge. The cause of her large pregnancy was identified along with the ultrasound. "Princess,I believe this unusual pregnancy is because...you're having twins!" The couple gasped. "Tttttwins?!" Twilight said nervously. The doctor nodded. Luna stared at her bulging abdomen with excitement. Two foals at once?! This development might leave her stomach dragging on the floor for a few months, but it wouldn't matter when her two little blessings entered the world.

The last 3 months of Luna's pregnancy were the worst. She was right. Between thee unicorn's horn and the young pegasus's alicorn sized wings, her abdomen drug it's way across the palace floor. She definitely found labor a million times worse. The first born, a pegasus named Uranus Dusk Sparkle, had alicorn sized wings that got stuck on their way out. The unicorn, a regal young princess named Cosmic Star Sparkle, was a walk in the park. The duo tended to fight, as Uranus was enrage that her sisters and parents possessed horns and she failed to have born the same. She loved her family, and she just wished that one day she could join in on family magic practice, and not just sit there and jealously glare at her twin sister. Only if there was a way she could be more like them.


End file.
